


Naughty Thingy

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Victor, Diapers, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Little Space, Little Yuuri, M/M, Mimi the stuffie appears again, Pacificer, Punishment, Soft Victor Nikiforov, Spanking, YUURI LOVES VICTOR SO MUCH, age-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: "Mhmm, Dada...""Do you remember our rules, little one?" Viktor asked, like he always did before a spanking, to make sure. Yuuri nodded. "Use your words, detka."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Naughty Thingy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just... leave this here. I hope you like it :) 
> 
> As always, please tell me if you find any mistakes.

Although Yuuri wasn't interested in Viktor's money, sometimes it could bring marvelous experiences.

Yuuri had just got his Christmas vacation, so it meant that he wouldn't had to attend to college and ballet for a few and very much deserved days. He arrived home happy, because Viktor had mentioned him that he would try to get some free days too so both of them could spend some quality time together.

What he hadn't been expecting, is what Viktor brought home. The CEO had handed him what looked like a red, Christmas postcard with a secretive smile on his handsome face.

"Consider it an early Christmas present." He had said.

Yuuri, intrigued, opened the postcard, only to found two airplane tickets to Paris.

He had squealed right then, jumping into Viktor's arms as both of them laughed and kissed in pure delight.

Today was their third day on Paris, and Yuuri was enjoying it so far. The first day hadn't been very productive, because of the plane and having to unpack everything. On the second day, they had gone sightseeing the French city, having huge and delicious croissants for breakfast on a cute cafe. Viktor insisted in taking a photo in front of Notre Dame, and climbing to the Eiffel Tower.

Yuuri was loving everything. It was the first time he travelled as a tourist. Detroit didn't count, because he was there due to college. He had always wanted to visit some places from Europe, Paris being very high on his mental list. It had an explanation:

Disneyland.

And that brought them to the present. They were visiting Disneyland today, because of course Viktor was the perfect boyfriend who had also bought them the tickets for the park.

Yuuri was having the time of his life. The Japanese boy was looking around, finding his favorite Disney characters in real life. He had also taken some pictures with Mickey and Pluto.

At some point of the morning, Viktor had proclaimed that he had to go to the bathroom, but returned with a headband with Mickey ears.

"Yuuri!" he beamed, showing him the new item. "Look what I got you, _detka."_

The younger male had felt himself redden at that. It was difficult enough to stay big while all those cute characters wandered through a park that looked literally like a fairy tale. Viktor acting like this only put it tougher.

"Viktor, I can't wear that." Yuuri said, and his voice didn't sound even a bit convinced. "I'm too old for it."

Viktor raised his eyebrows in a perfect arch over his baby blue eyes; looking at him in a sternly way that left Yuuri unable to protest, making his legs feel like jelly.

"Nonsense, sweetie." Viktor replied, putting the headband on Yuuri's head. He beamed with his heart-shaped grin when he leaned back, so he could look at him better. "Look at my boy, so cute!"

Yuuri's smile was a small shy curve on his rosy lips. He reached to grab Viktor's bigger and gloved hand, which quickly wrapped around his cold fingers.

Today was a specially cold day, and Yuuri thanked god that he had packed his thickest jacket, because otherwise he would be freezing now.

He was wearing a fluffy and colorful jacket that swallowed his hands and made him feel like a stuffed toy, all warm and soft. His boots were lined inside, so he wouldn't get cold there either, and now the Mickey headband completed his outfit.

He felt like a child next to Viktor. The silver haired man looked like he had just got out from a magazine, with that beige long coat and the black turtle neck sweater.

God he looked so handsome, Yuuri thought. His sharp cheekbones were covered in a pale shade of pink, same as his perfect nose, due the cool weather. Viktor suddenly made that thing with his jaw... Yuuri observed the tiny movement that brought him insane when the older man clenched it.

And this ended the worst way possible: he slipped into his headspace. Viktor's hand around his and his unfairly good looks exuded some serious Daddy Vibes that, with the child-like atmosphere around them, sent Yuuri deep into that special place too quickly.

Usually, Yuuri didn't turn little in public, and if he did, he repressed his headspace until he was home. Today, however, was very different.

The dark haired boy started being a bit clingier, leaning more into Viktor's side. The Russian hadn't realized that his boyfriend had slipped into little space, and Yuuri tried to maintain it like that. He was having too much fun, and once his Daddy discovered that he had slipped, they would have to leave to the hotel to attend his needs.

Yuuri even popped his thumb in his mouth when he was super sure his Daddy wasn't looking.

Viktor was suddenly stopped by two French girls, asking him to take a photo of them. Viktor, without letting go Yuuri's hand, grabbed the phone one of them handed to him and snapped some pictures.

After that, he returned the device to the girl, and he spoke in _French._

His voice sounded so smooth, full of confidence and elegance in a way that only could came with the French accent. Yuuri was suddenly reminded of the voice tone Daddy used on him when has specially good.

He tightened his grip on Viktor's hand, letting out a small, almost imperceptible whine. Yuuri's main problem now wasn't being little outside home. He was little _and_ horny. _In public._

"Daddy, my peepee feels funny..." he muttered in a low voice. It was loud enough for Viktor to hear, though.

Said man quickly looked down at him, eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted in surprise. Some silver strands looked golden because of the sunlight reflecting on them. His cheeks were even more flushed now.

Yuuri was desperate at that point. Why had his Daddy to be so perfect?

He was about to say something more when, suddenly, Viktor took them away from the populated area and pulled the little boy aside, in a public restroom. The older man looked around them, making sure they were alone, before locking them inside a bathroom stall.

Viktor sat on the toilet, which left Yuuri standing before him and looking down, thumb in his mouth while he sucked on it.

"How long have you been feeling little, Yuura?" he placed his hands on Yuuri's hips, caressing his skin under the many layers of clothes. "What you said before..." Daddy was speaking now in a lower voice tone, so nobody could heard their conversation. "Did you mean that you wanted to use the potty, right baby?"

Viktor's fingers on his skin were very distracting. The gloves were soft and left a really good sensation against Yuuri's sides that only worsened his problem down there.

"Nu-uh..." he whispered, puffing his chubby cheeks. "M-my peepee huwts, Daddy. Is gettin' bwig..." he blushed as soon as he said the last part.

Viktor sighed, and he maneuvered the younger boy so he was sitting on his lap, an arm around his waist and their eyes at the same level.

"Sweetie, do you remember our rule about what you _must_ do when you feel small in public?" Yuuri gave a tiny nod. "Yes? Say it to me, then."

"T-tell Daddy 'bout it..." he whispered, and he knew that the serious look on Viktor's face shouldn't affect him in the naughty way it was doing. " M sowwy Daddy. Didn' mean to; it was an' 'ccident..."

Viktor's features relaxed at that, and he proceeded to continue his distracting caresses on Yuuri's tummy while he kissed his temple.

"I know baby, but it was irresponsible." He then retired his hands from Yuuri's body in order to search something in his bag. "For now let's put you in a diaper. Thank God I didn't pull it out of the bag..."

Yuuri gasped, scandalized. "No, Daddy you can't! Evewyone will see the diapie!" he whined, thinking of how obvious it would look to wear the diaper under his clothes.

"No one will, little one." Viktor replied, peppering his face with kisses. The little couldn't help the giggles that left his mouth, because his Daddy knew too well how to distract him.

That was what Viktor was doing! He won't fall on his mean Daddy's traps. Yuuri wasn't going to wear a diaper in public.

"No diapies!" he declared, crossing his arms on his chest. His chubby cheeks were puffed and red, and his Mickey headband took away the little seriousness he could had shown.

Viktor's gaze was harder now, his features firm again.

"Yuuri." he said, using the scary Daddy glare. "Who makes these decisions? Little boys or Daddy?"

Yuuri had nothing to do against the Daddy Look.

"Daddy does." he finally said.

They emerged from the bathroom stall a few minutes later, now with Yuuri's peepee -which shouldn't be acting this naughty.- all padded up. The black haired boy kept pushing his tiny grubby fingers into his mouth. Those didn't last there for too long, because Viktor took his hands and cleaned them with an icky hand sanitizer.

He tried to retire his hands, making a fussy cry as all his attempts resulted to be useless.

"No! Dada I don' wan' dat! It's icky!" he whimpered, already feeling fat tears forming in his eyes.

"It's even ickier that you put your dirty hands into your mouth, baby." Viktor replied, not even looking at him in the eye. "You don't want to eat microbes, huh?"

Yuuri's regressed mind was working too fast right now. Every second it passed, he felt more helpless: his peepee was diapered in public, and he felt how he was starting to salivate a bit. He really, _really_ needed his pacifier.

"It's Dada's fault." He said the best excuse his little mind could come over with. "Because he din't bwing my paci..."

Viktor looked at him silently for a few minutes, until suddenly his face lightened up and he grabbed Yuuri's arm to pull them out of the restroom.

The silver haired man was guiding him through various candy stalls, until they stopped in front of one which had big lollipops with pictures of Mickey and Minnie on them. Viktor bought the Minnie lollipop, and he handed it to Yuuri.

He looked at it expectantly. Daddy usually didn't give him candy for no reason.

"Since I didn't bring your paci, you can suck on this instead." Viktor explained, whispering the words next to his ear while they walked away from the stall.

Yuuri brought the lollipop to his mouth, tasting the delicious candy. He made a happy sound at that, partly satisfied with finally something in his mouth.

Viktor put his hand inside Yuuri's right jacket pocket, bringing him even closer to him. The little felt Viktor's protective, strong grip around him, and that made him want to be touched so bad. The diaper helped to hide his down-there problem, but it was starting to become torture. The fluffy cotton rubbed between his legs just right, and it felt _so_ good... Yuuri couldn't help but whine as quietly as he could, trying to not bring anyone's -including Viktor- attention to him.

They wandered around the park for one hour, before Viktor proposed to eat something.

They went to a restaurant set like the Ratatouille movie, and seated in a partly insulated table. Viktor was eyeing the menu, and he was not looking at Yuuri right now.

Which was better, because the younger boy was desperately trying to take care of his naughty peepee like a big boy without his Daddy noticing. He was grinding against the seat, his toes pointing inwards as he inclined his body in a perfect angle that would let him fuck into the fluffy fabric of his diaper.

His little mind was so entranced in the rhythm of the grinding, that he wasn't paying any kind of attention to Daddy's questions.

That ended with him getting caught.

"Yuuri!" Viktor hissed, and said one relented his pace. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Yuuri made a distressed sound. He needed his Daddy so bad, and the funny sensation didn't let him concentrate in anything else. If only he could go a bit faster...

Viktor's hand slapped his wrist in a not harming but warning gesture.

"Yuuri, _stop._ " he whispered, and he was starting to look more serious than ever. "We'll have some words later, little man."

Yuuri was going to protest, but the waiter had just appeared next to them, holding a tiny notebook and a pen in order to write their orders.

"What will you be having?" he said, and for some reason Yuuri didn't understand, the waiter was only looking at Viktor.

In order to obtain his attention, he opened his mouth to order something, but Viktor's voice interrupted him.

"We'll have meal three from the menu and the fifth from the kiddie menu, thank you." He replied, and he wasn't looking at Yuuri either.

Yuuri let out the tiniest whimper, looking down shyly while he played with his fingers self-consciously. Viktor had ordered from the _kiddie menu_ in a public restaurant like it was nothing. Sure, Yuuri hadn't been paying attention to the menu, and he didn't like the yucky food for grownups, but it still was embarrassing.

As soon as the waiter left, Yuuri childishly kicked Viktor under the table while he whined angrily, arms crossed and his plump bottom lip rolled out in a prominent pout.

Viktor gave him a last glare warn, and Yuuri huffed before stopping and forced himself to stay still.

They took a cab to the hotel after finishing their meal. Viktor had been giving him hard glances that meant an imminent scolding. Their way back had been long, and uncomfortable, but Yuuri feared the moment they arrived to their room.

So, as soon as Viktor closed the hotel room, Yuuri ran towards the kind sized bed and let himself fall on his face there.

He heard the older man' steps behind him, and then, the bed sank by the extra weight of another body. Yuuri turned his head to the side, trying to ignore Viktor.

"Yuuri, do you know what you did bad today, right?" the silver haired man said in a stern voice. "Answer me, baby boy."

The little started to chew his plump bottom lip nervously, wanting to have his paci right now. He didn't do anything wrong! Viktor shouldn't had to be so hard on him because he tried to solve his problem like a big boy. Besides, the Russian had been so _mean_ back at the restaurant...

He let out a bratty sound instead.

"You don't say anything?" Viktor insisted. "Baby, you know that acting like a brat now will only worsen your punishment, mh?" He then patted Yuuri's diapered bottom, trying to gain his attention.

"Nu-uh, I din' do anythin bad, Daddy." Yuuri replied, feeling his eyes watering in frustration, the urge of suckling on his paci to relax became bigger.

"You know exactly what you did, baby." Viktor's voice sounded calm, and it was just so unfair, because Yuuri was overwhelmed right now. "I'm going to count to three and before I finish I'll be expecting an answer."

"Nu, DADDY 'S DUMB!" Yuuri whined.

"One..." Viktor's voice sounded unimpressed by the small boy's defiance.

Yuuri didn't waver. Daddy was being silly, and unfair.

"Two..."

It was his fault anyways for not helping him with his peepee. Yuuri had been only trying to take care of it aaall alone... He really was a meanie.

"And three." Viktor's voice interrupted his little trail of thoughts. "Yuuri, on your fours, _now._ "

Oh, no. Yuuri knew what that meant. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought, but he was smarter than that so he didn't even consider trying to disobey now.

Yuuri whimpered while he got on his knees, his cheek pressed to the soft white sheets and hands above his head. His padded up butt was perfectly propped on Viktor's lap, letting himself completely at his Daddy's mercy.

Viktor's big hands were suddenly on his butt, quickly liberating it from the diaper after he slided the jeans out of his legs. As soon as his Daddy's hands touched Yuuri's bare bottom, the little tried to lean on the silver haired man's touch.

"Mhmm, Dada..."

"Do you remember our rules, little one?" Viktor asked, like he always did before a spanking, to make sure. Yuuri nodded. "Use your words, _detka._ "

"I haf to be quiet, only co-count." Yuuri whispered the words.

"That's right, good boy." Viktor's voice sounded tranquil now, making Yuuri feel his head all fuzzy and like it was full of cotton. "Twenty spanks, and then it's over."

"Yes, Daddy..." Yuuri nodded, but he couldn't help the nervous feeling that was forming on his tummy because of his next request. "Paci, pwease?"

"That's not something little bad boys get." Viktor replied, his voice firm but gentle, and Yuuri couldn't contain the tears because it was _so unfair..._

Yuuri had always been Viktor's good boy, his little angel. He rarely misbehaved, and when he did, it was lighthearted and it never ended bad. The little didn't like his Daddy's disappointment, so he decided to endure the spankies so he could be a good boy again.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice sounded softer now. "I'm gonna start now, count the spanks for Daddy."

Yuuri nodded, his cheek pressed against the mattress. The little was preparing himself, but he gasped anyways as Viktor's big and open hand met his butt cheek for the first time.

"Uh-One..." Yuuri whimpered, clenching his hands on the bedding. It wasn't long before the second hit was landed on the other cheek, and another too quickly after that. "Two, three!"

Yuuri had his eyes shut, and his teeth sank on his bottom lip, in order to prevent soaking the sheets with his drooling. Oh, how he wished he had his paci right now. He decided to put his stubby fingers instead, suckling them in a slow rhythm.

Viktor had none of that.

"Fingers out of your mouth, little one. I wouldn't hear you clearly with them, and I could maybe miscalculate the spanks and make twenty into thirty."

Yuuri complied, wanting to end this quickly. Two spanks more landed on his now surely red butt.

"Four, f-five."

This continued through twelve more spanks. At this point Yuuri's chubby cheeks were completely wet with tears, his petal lips trembling. He didn't complain at all, because he was determined to be Viktor's good boy again.

"You're doing _so_ well, baby prince." Viktor said, caressing the reddened skin of Yuuri's sore butt. "Only three more, and we're done. I'll give you a reward if you're good, I promise."

"Weawwy?" Yuuri sniffled. "I'll be extwa good, Daddy" He added, shutting his eyes more determined than before.

Two more spanks landed on his butt, without almost no time in between. "Eightween..." Yuuri counted, as coherently as his little mind let him. "And ninetween, Daddy!" he wiggled his bum on Viktor's lap, who chuckled at the little boy's impatience.

"Only one more, love." Viktor's voice was soft and gentle, nothing like before the spanking. "You're being _so good,_ little one."

Yuuri smiled through his tears at the praise. Yes, he was going to retrieve the title of Daddy's bestest boy. Deep in his thought, Yuuri let out a cute mewl as the last hit landed in the middle of his butt, the contact burned on his abused skin.

"Twenty..." Yuuri whispered, feeling a tiny smile forming on his lips. His body relaxed, all dead limbs as Viktor maneuvered the little so he was sitting on his lap.

Viktor peppered his face with kisses while he mumbled him the sweetest praises. He told him how good Yuuri had been, how much he loved him... Yuuri's mind was at ease right now, feeling Daddy's compliments melting his bones.

When he tried to make himself more comfortable on Viktor's lap, the little boy let out a cute little 'Ow' and he puffed his chubby cheeks. "Hwurts, Daddy." he pouted.

Viktor kissed his pout away, his thumb tracing the line of Yuuri's jaw in a caring gesture. His other hand was caressing the dark haired boy's back slowly, all meant to comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby." the Russian said. "But you were so good for me, _detka._ Daddy's so proud."

"Dada, p-paci now?" Yuuri asked with a small sweet voice. "Pwease?" 

Viktor kissed both of his cheeks, then he landed a peck on his button nose. Yuuri felt the other male smiling while he did that, his lips stretching while he showered him in kisses.

"In a moment, Yuuri." He replied, and Yuuri felt the hot tears in his eyes again, his lip trembling while he forced himself not to whimper." First I need you to tell me why you got punished. I have to know that you've learned, little one."

Yuuri nodded cutely at that. Honestly, he would do anything in order to finally get his paci. Besides, Daddy had told him he was a good boy again so it was fine.

"My peepee was naughty." Yuuri mumbled, and he looked down at Viktor's hands on his calves. "I twied to f-fix it wike a g-good boy in pubwic..." he was feeling so ashamed right now, recognizing everything. " 'nd I kwicked Daddy an' cwalled him a b-bad word." He sniffed. "Sowwy."

"I know sunshine, I know." Viktor smiled. "Do you want your Mimi, baby?"

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll be right back, little one. Let me bring your Mimi and your paci, so we can all cuddle. How's that, huh?" He slowly detangled himself from Yuuri, leaving him resting on the cushions.

Viktor went to their suitcases and quickly grabbed the stuffie and a pastel pink pacifier. He returned to where Yuuri was; said one already making grabby hands at the sight of the chick.

"Want Mimi, I wobe hims!" he giggled.

Viktor sat next to him, handing him the stuffie. Yuuri hugged Mimi tightly to his chest, a content smile drew on his rosy lips. The silver haired man admired him for a few seconds before sliding the pacifier into Yuuri's mouth who accepted it and started happily suckling.

Viktor was mesmerized with his boyfriend. He felt like a blessed man as Yuuri cuddled against him, curling into a small ball.

"Baby boy, you're wearing no pants." Viktor pointed after a few seconds. "I'll bring something to change you into."

As he tried to get up, Yuuri's tiny fist grabbed the front of his black sweater. The little was looking at him with pleading doe eyes.

"Nuu. Need Dah-dee." He whined around the binky. "Pwease stway."

Viktor sighed. Oh god, he was a _weak_ man.


End file.
